


Art: Undertow

by Seleya889 (Hinky_Hippo)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Death, Cover Art, Friendship/Love, M/M, Prompt Art, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7171568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinky_Hippo/pseuds/Seleya889
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you're drowning and you don't even know it until you're rescued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Undertow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gibbsandtonysbabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gibbsandtonysbabe/gifts).



Thanks so much to gibbstonysbabe for her [sweet story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4016791). I love it to absolute bits, and love her even more! <3

  
  
The original art prompt

 

 

Title art inspired by [Maggie's lovely story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4016791)

 


End file.
